ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Savannah van Dukas
Savannah van Dukas (2003-2090s) was the daughter of Riley Bell and Abram van Dukas. In elementary school, Dukas was virtually friendless thanks to her naturally blue ears. In 2015, Savannah was notified of a summer camp, and she chose to attedn it. During the camp, she hung out with Annie McRae quite often, as they got along very well. On the last day of camp, the head of camp, Charity Hirz, enslaved the students to the T and i Factory. Savannah and Annie were nearly burned at the stake, but their friends helped them escape. After participating in the following fight, Dukas dueled Charity, but the clash ended in a draw when Hirz deserted the fight, only to seal her demise. After the battle ended, Savannah proceeded to put out the fire. Along with Annie, she was shown Charity’s mysterious past. Shortly afterwards, Dukas participated in a revolution against terrorists at their school. After the revolution ended, Savannah van Dukas finished school. Upon receiving her college degree, Dukas joined the FBI in 2026, though she also served the Advance Guard. During a mission, Savannah was killed. She is the deuteragonist in Journey to Planet 12, Journey to Planet 12 II, and Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid. Biography Origins Little is known about Savannah's background. She was born in 2003 to Riley Bell and Abram van Dukas, who were the cousins of the Bell family, which was known for their evil and violent ways. Her parents were neglectful to her. While they were unsure why her ears were blue but finally got used to it. Unlike many people she knew, her parents accepted her and patiently listened to her troubles, even when they didn’t find them pertinent. In elementary school, Dukas was virtually friendless. Savannah also hit the theatre in 2014 and got the leading role of Jessie the Cowgirl. Personality Savannah was an extremely strong and quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Savannah was also intelligent and unusually perceptive. Although many thought Savannah was bizarre, Annie, Cherical, Charity, and Freddy eventually became very fond of her. Her demeanor and voice were often bossy and firm; however, whenever she was angry the quality in her voice would vanish and be replaced by one of steel and slight shrillness. She had an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest — a “knack for embarrassing honesty” according to Annie. Savannah was very good at comforting others. Savannah was often the subject of ridicule and had difficulty making friends. Other students hated her and often rendered her ears the laughingstock of the grade. She was unfazed by this, though, and instead chose to be nonjudgmental and accepting of the others around her. She once said that she does not like playing ball much, but she has still been seen enjoying a game of tennis with Annie. Savannah was very loyal to the few friends she had, supporting Annie even when they were enslaved. Appearances ''Journey to Planet 12 One day, Savannah van Dukas awakes to learn that Annie McCallin has been kidnapped by unknown forces. Savannah teams up with DJ and Doat and together they plan to sneak aboard the kidnappers' homeworld, Planet 12. However, all three members of the trio agree that nothing to bring about Annie's rescue unless they have access to a space telescope. Savannah has one in her room. She looks into it and learns that Planet 12 orbits a minuscule star near the Kuiper Belt. When the group reaches the chamber, Annie tells them she does not want to be rescued and intends to stay with her new friends. After Savannah arrives, Annie (figuratively and literally) turns her back on Savannah, telling her that she is happier on Planet 12 and that Savannah has wasted her time coming over to the rescue. Disappointed that they came a long way for nothing, Savannah's group leaves without Annie, but not before Savannah says a rather upset farewell to Annie, warning her what will become of her decision, and leaves her to contemplate her (Savannah's) words. However, Annie soon has a change of heart, realizing that Savannah is right, that Earth isn't where she belongs, but where she lives, and calls Savannah and the group back. However, as they are leaving they are intercepted by Donheim, who has been hiding in the Yuckious Hole. He is about to duel Savannah, but then all her friends turn up and he runs for fear of taking on all of them. They make it to the spaceship, which is parked in the Yuckious Hole, but Yidd stops them. He attacks Savannah, but she pushes him back into the hole to stay. This diversion allows the others to escape. Then Savannah launches the spaceship, and the rescue squad begins the trip home to Earth. ''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid 2 Savannah is confirmed to appear in the upcoming sequel to the 2015 novel. Biography C2 Camp In 2015, Savannah was notified of a summer camp, and told Annie and Dean before going. On the first day of camp, Savannah traded her hot dog with Annie, who had burned hers unintentionally. As Hirz drove them home, she revealed that she and Cherical would take them to Big Castle Park two months from then. When the bus dropped Annie off, Savannah promised her that Big Castle Park was a fun, yet scary, place. On the following day, Savannah and Rose did the swimming test as well, during which time Savannah showed off her skills (and annoyed Annie). During the camp, which was run by Charity Hirz and monitored by Cherical McSnake, she hung out with Annie quite often, as they got along very well. Once, Savannah rode the canoe with Annie as her passenger. Savannah also proved to have an incredible level of talent. In fact, both of them had so much fun over the next two months that they almost forgot about the field trip. She was eluded about why Charity Hirz had not shown up once during camp, although she always drove the kids to their homes on the bus. She enjoyed Charity’s company, but not as much as Annie did. On the third-to-last day of summer camp, during the morning announcements, Annie asked if she could visit Charity in her office, since she missed her. Cherical obliged, and Annie headed for Charity's office, leaving Savannah to socialize with other campers such as Pamela. When Annie returned at the end of the day, Savannah asked her where she had been. Annie explained that she had a talk with Charity, but was then disturbed to notice Cherical and Charity talking about a secret remote with malicious tones. Savannah agreed it looked suspicious. Two days before the end of camp, she was tortured briefly by Charity’s new remote. However, Hirz could not bring herself to kill the camper and stopped torturing her abruptly. Savannah hit the ground roughly, still dazed by the electricity that had been licking at her. Charity immediately performed a memory wipe, and as such Savannah knew what had happened, but she did not know that Charity had tortured her. Laughing nervously, Hirz disappeared into the office, prompting Annie McRae to confront Charity, only to be slammed out of her office. Afterwards, Charity called Cherical and told him Dukas was no longer allowed to attend the field trip via phone, which Cherical immediately revealed to Savannah. Annie was condemned to the same. Although Savannah was still safe, had Charity not erased her memories from the past two minutes after the attack, it is likely their relationship would have ended. Enslavement On the last day of camp, Savannah and Annie snuck onto the bus, since Savannah was suspicious of what Charity planned to do during the trip while they were gone. However, after they arrived, Cherical captured the prisoners minus Savannah and Annie. Seeing this, Savannah darted into an Orphan Machine, planning to get help from the orphans, but Annie caught up with him. Unfortunately, Cherical took control of the claw and forced the girls to escape. Taking up ray guns, they attempted to take out Cherical and leave with the children. Savannah intended to hit Cherical in the face with a beam, but accidentally hit Annie instead. Captured by Cherical McSnake, they were taken to the t and i factory. On Charity’s command, they were put to work at the t and i factory. Savannah and Annie were nearly burned at the stake, but their friends helped them escape. After participating in the following fight, Charity threw up a shield and engaged Savannah in a duel. Charity then tortured Savannah with lightning and they engaged each other in sword combat. After losing her sword, Charity tried to win with a lightning strike. Savannah fired her own, and the beams interlocked. After breaking the contact, Charity deserted the fight as if out of nowhere. She climbed up a booth but fell into the flames below. Savannah proceeded to activate the sprinklers, putting out the fire. Along with Annie, Savannah viewed the memories presented accurately by a distraught Cherical, which revealed Charity's mysterious past. It was clear that Hirz and McSnake were both noble, albeit working mysteriously, and Hirz needed someone to carry on her work. Savannah and Annie agreed to finish what their captors started. After being transported home by Cherical McSnake himself, Dukas was introduced to Lucy McRae, while Annie received a locket that would let her summon the ghost of Charity Hirz from McSnake. Inside, Savannah showed Annie a flier indicating that their middle school was threatened. Dukas asked McRae how her sense of adventure was in check, and Annie claimed it could not be quenched. With a strong handshake, the two agreed to intervene. Later Life After the revolution ended, Savannah van Dukas finished school. While she was still close to Annie, Savannah did not get as much attention from the latter because McRae was also close to fellow student Kaylee. In 2023, on the morning before Dukas proceeded to college, Kaylee picked up Dukas and they both picked up McRae. Upon receiving her college degree, Dukas joined the FBI in 2026. In the 2040s, Savannah was in the Advance Guard under the government, together with Russell Stewart, Emily Vane, and Evans, and presumably there were others. After that, she continued working with McRae and Kaylee (the latter had joined the Government Defense Army). Death During a mission for the FBI, Savannah van Dukas was killed off. Although Annie McRae was depressed by her loss, she still continued her job. Physical Description Savannah had stringy brown hair, brown eyes, and a bossy sort of voice that would become slightly shrill when she was angry. She was described as being quite slim and always wearing the same brown jacket. Savannah never gave much attention to her appearance. She was unusually tall for her age, standing 5’10 at age ten and being 196 centimeters by adulthood. Although she was known mostly for her blue ears, she had many other notable traits. Relationships Annie McCallin , Savannah's best friend and eventual partner.]] Savannah became friends with Annie McCallin after they met at a play and were reunited at camp. They tend to get along very well on a day-to-day basis, though Annie occasionally becomes annoyed by Savannah’s lack of discipline, while she occasionally becomes annoyed by her nagging. Their only notable row was over Savannah hearing Annie saying “she might also have issues besides her ears.” Annie and Savannah are quite similar in their dour, brooding tendencies in times of trouble, and both share intense personalities. Savannah and Annie spent nearly all their time together during Camp Fun and Games, and during their enslavement they remained as close as possible. They also have the most philosophical and moral disagreements with one another. Annie tends to be dismissive of Savannah’s opinions, and can even grow angry when she tries to argue her point, but generally comes to agree later. Despite their differences, Annie and Savannah tended to support one another at the expense of others when necessary. Savannah repeatedly chose to help and support Annie as they tried to discover the truth behind Camp Fun and Games. Annie is similarly protective and supportive of Savannah. She is quick to defend Savannah from those who insult her for her looks or personality and protects her instinctively in dangerous situations. Annie eventually explains that she and Savannah are like sisters. They share similar upbringings children with hiccups in their upbringing, and show each other unconditional love despite many differences and disagreements. Savannah and Annie remained best friends into adulthood, and eventually became crime fighters. They were also coworkers for many years as employees of the FBI in law enforcement. Charity Hirz Charity Hirz was the head of Camp Fun and Games. She tended to openly show preferential treatment for Annie and an extent for Savannah. Despite being impressed by Savannah’s physical prowess, Charity’s treatment of Savannah likely had more to do with her close friendship with Annie. Despite this, Savannah was still seen to defend Charity on occasion before the enslavement. It is unknown exactly how she reacted to learning of Charity’s true motives and allegiance, but given her personality, it is highly likely that she came to both forgive Hirz for her faults and even admire her for her bravery. Cherical McSnake During Camp Fun and Games, Savannah van Dukas’ relationship with Cherical McSnake was nothing short of uncertainty and fear. When Savannah first saw Cherical at camp, she got the initial feeling that Cherical disliked her; only after her second day did Savannah learn he viewed her as a threat. They were able to make up, and generally retained a more fruitful relationship. She even let Cherical carry her twice. After being enslaved, Savannah couldn’t have loathed Cherical more. She even insulted him after he took her to the Fire Room. Despite her her hatred of her taskmaster, she still felt sorry for him when he saw Charity die and seemed to be depressed. After the fight, Cherical revealed several photos and holograms that contained not only the truth about his and Charity’s motives and unwavering allegiance to the greater good, but also relayed a crucial message from Charity. Besides Charity Hirz and Annie McCallin, Savannah considered Cherical to be the bravest person she knew. Savannah ensured that Cherical’s true past was known, which inadvertently proved Cherical innocent to the police. Ironically, the two shared many similarities that neither of them were aware of. Both were formerly outcasts. Both went to the same middle school. Both of their parents were neglectful. Both Cherical and Savannah’s childhoods involved Charity (McSnake met her when she was sixteen, while Savannah knew her at camp). Both wore odd clothes. In addition, the two grew up virtually friendless in elementary school. At Camp Fun and Games, both were disliked, but could warm up to Annie and Freddy. Furthermore, both had at least one near-death experience in the t and i factory: Charity nearly blasted Savannah to shreds, while Cherical nearly fell in the fire he had cast earlier. However, both Savannah and Cherical had at least one silver gleaming: both of them knew how to duel and were exceptionally good at it, despite having very little training. Freddy At Camp Fun and Games, Savannah van Dukas began warming up to Freddy. Freddy was affectionate towards her as well. He was very concerned after she was tortured, but was stopped from helping her. He later saved her life in the t and i Factory, and she returned the favor by putting out Cherical's Igniferno. The following day, he let her escort him. Freddy also joined Savannah in the Conquest of Dixon. References Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Only children Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:2090s deaths Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:2000s births Category:Journey to Planet 12 characters Category:D.I.T. characters